


Large Caramel Frappe with Extra Whipped Cream and Rainbow Sprinkles

by Lores_GotAGun



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, slow-ish build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lores_GotAGun/pseuds/Lores_GotAGun
Summary: "The nights are cold and long, but something keeps me warmIs it the memory of her smile? Her laugh?Or the comfort in knowing that at 11:50 pm, she will walk into the building, and greet me with a smile. Knowing that soon, I can relive all those small pleasures of her presence. That I can gaze those wide blue eyes, listening to her voice as she describes her day.TL;DR: Hi, my name is Janna and I might be completely in love with my best friend. Because that always ends well."
Relationships: Star Butterfly & Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia
Kudos: 2





	Large Caramel Frappe with Extra Whipped Cream and Rainbow Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> So, there are a few things I would like to say before the chapter. Firstly, this is a no magic modern au, so every character is from different parts of Earth. Secondly, I have little to no plan for this fic. I'll write chapters as they come to me, mostly following the slice-of-life style from the shows earlier seasons.  
> I plan on introducing as many of the canon characters as possible, giving them all at least a short cameo, and all the tags a subject to change. There's a high chance I'll be giving more characters a spotlight and possibly work on some side relationships.

The night was cold as the stars twinkled above Echo Creek, a suburban town in northern California. The store was dark as the trendy dim light fixtures attempted to fill the room without sunlight, and the scent of coffee and sugar lingered, but felt stale, for it had been hours since something was freshly baked or brewed. This is what the night shift at the uptown coffee shop was always like, dull energy filling the cozy store, the only life coming from the three employees and the radio softly playing indie pop. 

Janna Ordonia was among these three tired minimum wage workers. She leaned against a counter, watching the clock. A rag hit her head. 

"Hey, why don't you help us out for once." Easton, a 16 year old boy who was characteristically grumpy at the job his mom made him get, said. He was counting the register. 

On the other side of the store, Leanna, the manager, was mopping. She was only 22, and obviously didn't know how to deal with the two rebellious teenagers under her order, so kept an 'each to their own' attitude.

Janna rolled her eyes, spraying a counter down and beginning to clean the days worth of filth, "accidentally" elbowing Easton in the process. 

He exhaled heavily, it almost seemed like he was about to growl before telling her off- but before he could, a bell jingled.

The door flew open, and a gust of chilled air spread throughout the building. Standing in the doorway, a tall blonde girl quickly rubbed her hands together to garner some heat. 

Her cheeks and nose were pink, almost camouflaging the ridiculous pink hearts that she'd been drawing on herself since high school. She wore plain white tights with a light pink tee-shirt tucked into a voluminous navy blue skirt with buttons going down the front and a white denim jacket. Her blue eyes sparkled, as they always did.

"Star?" Janna asked, making sure she wasn't just seeing things, or that the girl before her wasn't just a lookalike. She dropped the rag on the counter. Her best friend from high school - that was supposed to be halfway across the world right now - was in the small indie coffee shop she just happened to work at, at 11:37 at night.

Star Butterfly wasted no time with shock or confusion and immediately went into exclaiming Janna's name and hugging her over the counter. She never really did have much respect for boundaries.

Eventually, however, she did pull away and instinctively smoothed down her dress. "Believe me when I say, this is a complete surprise. I 100%, totally, had absolutely no idea you worked here!" She rambled, talking quickly and giving every word a hand motion and verbal emphasis. She must've never grown out of yelling all the time, giving every conversation a dramatic flair of energy. 

Before Janna could respond, Easton cut in. "Touching reunion, really, but what do you want?" He asked, leaning over the register. 

"Oh!" Star put her hand to her chin "what's the name of that cold thing?"

"A frappe?" Janna asked

"Oh yeah, yeah, that. So one of those with lots of.." Star paused. One thing to know about her is that she was an incredibly sheltered kid. Her life was spent in and out of boarding schools, the extent of her knowledge of the world was from whatever her parents chose to tell her.

Well, mostly. She lived in Echo Creek as a foreign exchange student for a few of her high school years, almost all of her social skills and exploration came from that period of time. 

"Ah!" She hit a fist in her opposing hand "whipped cream. Oh and those little rainbow dot things." She finished the order with an intense level of confidence, given how disjointed it was. 

Easton cocked his head. "What size and flavor?" He asked, sounding unimpressed. 

Janna smirked, feeling vividly nostalgic. This certain brand of confusion and chaos is one that could only come from Star's presence. 

Meanwhile, Star bit her lip "there are.. different flavors?" Her question earned her a groan from Easton, a stifled laugh from Janna, and a concerned look from Leanna, who was still mopping the wooden floors. 

After a bit more back and forth between the three, a coherent order was finally scribbled on a large cup.

They were edging on after hours, both Janna's coworkers checked out, entrusting her to close up. "Order up." She called to the mostly empty store, placing the cup on the counter. 

Star grabbed it, and after taking an eager sip said, "I should leave, shouldn't I? She asked, looking up at the clock. It was past midnight. 

"No way I'm letting you off that easy." Janna replied, taking off her apron and emerging from behind the counter. "What the hell are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on like.. another planet or something?"

"Very funny. I'm on summer vacation and decided to spend it here. I'm staying with Marco again." She answered. Star is Australian, the daughter of some important politicians. Janna still didn't know what her parents did or what title they had.

"That doesn't add up, it's the middle of winter" 

"The seasons between Australia and the US are flip-flopped." She clarified, making a bizarre hand gesture, with was supposed to signify a 180° rotation

Janna nodded, leaning against the bar, finishing the short conversation with her signature "cool"

The air is heavy. Despite their past together, so much time has passed, making them feel like perfect strangers again. Janna wasn't usually one for awkwardness, she just went with whatever social situation she was shoved in, but this felt different. She exhaled, absorbing the eerie quiet.

But, if Star was good at anything, it would be diffuse tension. "Have you read anything interesting recently?" She asked, taking a seat on the cheap, uncomfortable couch in the middle of the room.

"What?" Janna asked as a response, following her and taking a seat across from her, on a stool. 

"Y'know, those creepy demon books you'd always read. Have you picked up an interesting one?"

"Oh, oh my God-" Janna cut off her own sentence with a laugh, that Star echoed.

"Wait," Star said, abruptly ending the string of awkward giggles "why are we laughing?"

"Oh, it's just, I haven't been concerned with witchcraft in so long, It was.. unexpected, and kind of took me back." Janna leaned back on the stool, which proved to be a not great decision on her part. "But, yeah, I-"

The stool began to tremble, and she tried to quickly rebalance herself, but the sudden movement made things worse. The stool flipped and she fell on the polished wood floor. 

Star jumped up, offering her hand to Janna, who cursed while rubbing the shoulder that broke the fall. "Are you alright??" She asked, eyebrows crinkled with concern. 

"Doin' great," Janna answered, taking the hand and lifting herself up. She brushed herself off and looked at the scene of the accident. The stool scratched the floor, leaving a visible light spot and a small dent. It seemed as if Star had noticed it. Their gaze diverted from the spot to each other, a sort of intense eye contact that spoke louder than words. 

"Do you think anyone will notice?" Star asked, whispering, even though no one else was there to hear her. 

Janna stretched her shoulder, rotating the arm slowly, and ignoring the aching pains. "Possibly. But I doubt they will care too much." She yawned "I'll just blame it on someone else if there ends up being conflict."

“Are you sure? Because I can find a way to hide it. And what about your arm?” Star said, eyebrows crinkling. Star wasn’t lying, she does do a scarily good job of getting out of trouble, it was almost otherworldly how she could work her way around conflict.

“Positive. I’m more than ready to head home anyway. While I’ve enjoyed seeing you, It's a long walk back home. And, my arm is fine.” Janna finally admitted. While Star had previously noticed the bags under her eyes, that line seemed to insinuate her tired demeanor. The way her eyes were dull and heavily lidded.

While Janna was known as being cool and unbothered, there is a big difference in the aloof look she carried throughout high school, and the soul-sucked one she had now. Star nodded, acknowledging that now isn’t the time to try and launch a midnight adventure.

She grabbed the drink, that was beginning to gather condensation around the cup and on the table, feeling the cold tingle her hand. “Well, good night then! I’ll text you tomorrow, kay?” she said, feeling weird about the somewhat bold promise The two have been disconnected for so long, why did Star all of a sudden want to rekindle an entire abandoned friendship? 

Janna smiled suppressing an eye roll. Something about this situation seemed minorly ridiculous, but she doesn’t exactly mind the new dose of change. “Kay, talk to you then. Also, I need you to leave so I can finish closing.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I’ll just,” Star pointed towards the door before opening it, letting in another harsh gust of air. Her phone was in her free hand, the soft hum of a dialing tone going off. “Byeeee” she finally said before the door slammed shut.

Less than two seconds later, Janna heard her voice once again, muffled by the glass barrier between the two of them. She was on the phone with Marco, asking him if he could pick her up. Even though Janna couldn't hear his response, she imagined the tired groan and eventual compliance.

It was quite amazing how she and Marco managed to stay such good friends, Janna couldn't imagine staying friends with an ex, much less staying roommates with them. But again, it was Star and Marco, genuine platonic soulmates. Probably bound to have all types of experiences and adventures together, like they were 14 again. She sighed.

14 again. What a concept. 

Janna put on her coat, faded denim, and attempted to smooth it out. The bulkiness of the sweater underneath wasn't helping. She eventually gave up and turned off the lights, then opened the door. Star was still there, waiting by the curbside. 

“You know, I’m sure Marco wouldn't mind giving you a ride, you don't have to walk.” Star offered

“Nah, it's fine, really. It’s not that far of a walk. Cya.” Janna waved Star off, walking further down the sidewalk, being bathed in street lights and intense shadows.


End file.
